Letters
by KnightAngel765
Summary: Four years and a day. Was it possible to learn more about someone from halfway around the world than when she was right by your side day after day? Co-written with candified smile, be sure to check her profile for her side of things.


A/N Please be sure to read the author note at the bottom, it contains important information about how this story is going to be written! Also, sadly I don't own Digimon. :(

He sighed as he caught himself staring at her again. Not that he was surprised by it. He had loved her since before he knew what love was. Even back then when they had both been small children he had always been drawn to her. As the years passed their bond had only grown stronger and he had come to realize exactly why he was so drawn to her. It wasn't just one thing. It was….everything. How she was always so sweet and kind to everyone. Even if they did drive her crazy at times, or all the time in Davis's case. But even her patience with him was still something he adored about her along with everything else. As he stared at her out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale blush spread across her face. The beautiful pink blush only made her more beautiful in his eyes.

He felt his own blush spread across his face as he felt her foot gently nudge his own. Smiling slightly at being caught he nevertheless didn't look away. He made a decision then. It was time to tell her….everything he felt about her. He thought briefly about the letter in his bag. It had been sitting there for a week waiting. It had taken him almost a month to write it. He wanted every word to be perfect. Every word was just as important as the letter itself. She deserved nothing less.

'Meet me at our place at 7 tonight. I have something really important to tell you.'

Nodding her acknowledgement to his note he watched as she blushed as she nudged his foot again.

'You're just going to have to wait for it.'

He smiled softly at her as she briefly looked at him with her soft brown eyes trying to get him to break down and tell her now. He just smiled wider and laughed quietly as she gave up. That was another thing he loved about her, she knew when to push to get him to talk and when to be patient and let him come to her. He watched as a thoughtful expression crossed her face and concern filled her warm brown eyes.

'Don't worry. It's something….that makes me very happy. I hope you'll feel the same way about it that I do.'

He smiled at the look of confusion that crossed her face, she looked so cute when she was thinking. She smiled back at him as she nudged his foot again and they both turned their attention back to the lecture. They both smiled softly to themselves as seemingly of their own accord their feet gently tangled themselves together, hidden from the prying eyes of their classmates. They stayed that way for the rest of the class.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

As her destination came into view she wasn't surprised to find him already there, even though she was ten minutes early. It had always been like that between them. Not once had he ever made her wait on him. Even when they were little he was always there patiently waiting for her with that same look in his eyes he had now. One of limitless hope and affection. A look she had noticed that was reserved only for her, like she was the reason for that look and only she could bring that look to his eyes.

As she wrapped her arms around him in their usual greeting that same warm feeling washed over her. Every time he held her it was always the same. From the first time they had ever held each other it had felt this way. She had often wondered if he had the same feeling but had never had the courage to ask. As the two slowly parted she began to open her mouth to speak only to find his warm fingers gently press against her lips asking for her patience. As she looked into his warm blue eyes he simply smiled, gently shook his head and handed her an envelope with a simple message written on it.

'Read this first and then come talk to me when you're ready.'

As she took the letter she noticed his hand was shaking slightly. Looking at him with concern and a questioning look on her face he simply shook his head, smiled softly at her and motioned to the letter. As she watched him walk away and sit underneath the sakura tree and turn his head up to gaze at the stars.

Smiling softly to herself she gently opened the envelope and placed it beside her as she sat down a little way apart from him and began to read.

_Hikari,_

_I have wanted to tell you this for so long but every time I tried my voice would fail. For something that makes me so happy it is so difficult to say, and at the same time it scares me so much. It feels such a risk to tell you but I finally decided that I just had too. I can't hold it in any longer or it will consume me. In some ways it already has, and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. This thing that makes me so happy could change us forever, it could bring us closer or tear us apart. I am so scared to tell you. But I can't wait any longer, I've made you wait long enough for you to hear it. Three little words that my voice fails to tell you, three little words that mean so much more than what they are, three little words that are not enough to tell you everything I want to. Even this letter isn't enough, it's not nearly enough. A lifetime wouldn't be enough, eternity wouldn't be long enough._

_All the years we have known each other and each year that passes only makes the feeling stronger. Each day we spend together is better than the last. I know that even if the world were to end if you were beside me I would still have the hope that you give me. I may be Hope but your Light is the reason why. Without you I would be lost in the dark._

_Yet no matter how dark things may be you are always right there beside me. You are the light that guides my way and you never cease to amaze me with your compassion and capacity to love everyone._

_I look at you and I can see the light you carry. I see how it makes everyone around you want to be better. How it gives everyone hope even in the darkest of situations. Even though we have known each other for so long and know each other so well I always find myself fascinated by you. I think that no matter how much time we spend together that you always will. Every time you smile, every time I see your eyes light up when you laugh. Each and every time I see you everything I feel for you only grows stronger._

_I love you Hikari._

_I have always loved you. You ask so often why I'm not interested in dating any of the girls that always seem to chase me around. There's only one girl I'm interested in. You._

_Simply because you're you. Yes, I think your absolutely gorgeous, even if gorgeous falls terribly short of what I really think of you. Angelic would be much closer and yet it still falls short. Every word falls short. It simply isn't enough. Even the simple truth of I love you isn't enough. It is so terribly inadequate and yet nothing else comes close._

_Maybe, just maybe though if I tell you enough it will be enough. But even then it would take more than a lifetime with you. A lifetime isn't enough, isn't nearly enough, to be with you to try and tell you and show you everything you are to me._

_All I know is that I love you. I will always love you, even if your answer isn't what I'm hoping for._

_I love you Hikari, always._

_Takeru_

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

A/N: Hey there! Thanks to those of you that are actually reading this and not just moving past this. As to the rest of you that don't read this...you're going to be very lost in a week or so. :P Right, as you can see by the title and summary obviously this story is going to be mostly letters. This idea came about during a late night chat with . Or rather it's the result of nearly a year of 10+ daily emails between she and I (I think we're somewhere around 10,000 or more haha). This story is going to cover the four years that Takeru and Hikari were seperated, with Takeru being in France (which is, I believe the generally accepted canon as to where he vanished to after 01). I will be taking Takeru's parts and will be writing for Hikari, together we will see how these two drew closer together despite being half a world away from one another.

Pay attention, this next bit is important:** Hikari's replies will be on 's profile, they will not be showing up here. She will have a separate collection of letters, so be sure to favorite/follow the story on both ends so you don't miss anything. **She should have her part posted in a week or so. To make things more interesting, aside from these first two letters, we are not going to be showing each other what we've written before posting. So I'm going to be finding out along with the rest of you what she's writing. To be honest I've only seen part of what she's written for her first letter, so I really have only a very basic idea of how things are going to go on her end. She is favorited in my authors list so you have no excuses to not go find her. :P

As far as updates go, it's going to be pretty erratic: with me being in school, (learning a foreign language takes a 24 hour, 7 day a week commitment) and she preparing to start (education where she's at is, well it's a lot harder than it is where I'm at from what we've talked about, she's got her work cut out for her) our time to write is going to be limited so I can't promise a regular update schedule for either of us. Besides it takes some time for a letter to get halfway round the planet right? So you'll have to be patient at times, of course please always let us know what you think in either a PM or review. Reviews might be easier since we can both see those, but we can always forward a PM to one another so that's not a problem or anything. If you've got a specific question for one of us please feel free to PM us, we'll respond as we can.

Anyway now that this author note is almost longer than the chapter, please enjoy! And review! Reviews are important! They make us authors happy and happy authors want to write more. :)


End file.
